


Desafío

by seungshibari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dungeon, Electricity, Gangbang, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Painplay, Play Party, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Violet Wand, clothespin zippers, clothespins, consensual voyeurism, painslut chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “Do it again,” Chan breathed, “again.” Jisung giggled, taking the wand and hovering it over Chan’s thigh. He held the bulb close to his skin, but never close enough that it made direct contact. “God. Fuck.”“You like it? It’s a good thing everybody put their phones in the box by the door, because these fuckers kill phones.” Jisung was so nonchalant as he navigated the wand towards Chan’s balls. He felt something like an experiment, the lauded center of attention.“He looks so good,” Hyunjin whispered hungrily, kneeling to watch the electricity arc from the wand to Chan, a blue strand reaching out from the electrode to touch him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Desafío

**Author's Note:**

> for kida! 
> 
> this fic involves a great deal of sadomasochism - clothespins, nipple clamps, and violet wands. 
> 
> violet wands are a tool used for electro play. they're sort of like a modified tesla coil, with a low alternating current and high frequency, and a dial that adjusts intensity. jisung is using a glass mushroom electrode with the direct method, but there are plenty of other type of electrodes that can be paired with a violet wand. you NEVER place the electrode ON the skin of the bottom: you hold it close so that the electricity can arc onto the skin. as the fic mentions, since violet wands have an electromagnetic field, they can ruin electronics like phones and laptops (F). if you're interested in electro (violet wands, TENS units), please read up on the safety and methods associated!

When Chan came, it was always with a controlled shudder. A bit shy. The lean muscle that threaded his shoulders knotted and unknotted. His eyes would shut, wrinkle gently in concentration, at once grounded and unconfined. The fear of floating away, the fear of soaking into the Earth. 

With a clothespin clipped to his wagging tongue and two more to his swelling lips, his face was contorted, wet, sticky, organic. The puddle of drool below him was expanding, close to dripping off the table he was displayed on. No doubt Jisung would have him lick it back up. 

Chan’s body was outlined with the clothespins, neat rows of them, their little wooden jaws clamped tightly to each chunk of spare flesh. The chains of Chan’s clamps rattled against each other proudly each time Jisung bucked his hips upwards. 

“Flip over,” Jisung grunted, gripping Chan’s thighs. Chan did, and the clothespins jumped out like tally-marks across his chest. He groaned as he turned, letting his back hit the surface of the table. Jisung wrapped his hands around Chan’s ankles and spread him wide after nudging his dick back inside. 

Chan couldn’t help himself. A feeble dribble of cum leaked from his tip.

“He came again. Pull.” Chan winced as Hyunjin yanked one of the clothespin zippers off. Ruthless. Chan curled inward, but then gentle fingers were on him, feathering across his sore spots. Hyunjin politely bowed down to Chan’s wilting cock, lapping up his cum and turning to kiss Jisung greedily. Jisung backed up, feigning boredom with Chan’s hole. 

“Close your eyes,” Jisung drawled as Minho placed something in his hand. Chan couldn’t make out what it was. 

_“So,” Jisung lectured, pointing to the hastily scribbled note he’d stuck to the fridge with a dinosaur magnet, “here’s the final list. Everyone’s been vetted, only close friends. STD and STI tests came back clean, ‘cept for Minho, but he just wants to watch. Is that cool? Are you still up for it? Any changes you want to make?”_

_“It’s perfect.”_

_“No, you’re perfect,” Jisung replied, with a focused intensity for comedic effect._

_“Yeah, yeah. Get away from the fridge so I can get my yogurt, dude.”_

Chan heard an intrusive buzzing sound. Definitely a vibrator, it had to be vibrator. Probably a Hitachi, knowing his luck. He could never last long with the Hitachi. As the volume increased, he felt the fine fuzz on his arms stand up. “Can you guess what it is, Chan?” Minho prompted. 

“It’s a wand,” he replied - or tried to - his words were garbled by the clothespins crowding his mouth. He couldn’t speak like this. 

“What kind of wand, though?” 

“A Hitachi.” A few milliseconds later, on the tail of the last syllable, Chan gave a sweet little scream, more of surprise than pain. 

“Wrong!” Jisung exclaimed, “it’s a violet wand! He got it wrong, Hyunjin, go.” Happy to be relevant again, Hyunjin approached and pulled another clothespin zipper off, watching gleefully as the pins clattered across the table. Chan’s abs flexed. 

“You can open your eyes, Chan.” Chan looked down at the device in Jisung’s hands, at the clunky cord that trailed down off of the table. There was a mushroom shaped glass attachment at the end. “Isn’t it cool? It shocks you,” he rambled, “obviously.” 

“Do it again,” Chan breathed, “again.” Jisung giggled, taking the wand and hovering it over Chan’s thigh. He held the bulb close to his skin, but never close enough that it made direct contact. “God. Fuck.” 

“You like it? It’s a good thing everybody put their phones in the box by the door, because these fuckers kill phones.” Jisung was so nonchalant as he navigated the wand towards Chan’s balls. 

Chan felt something like an experiment, the lauded center of attention. “He looks so good,” Hyunjin whispered hungrily, kneeling to watch the electricity arc from the wand to Chan, a blue strand reaching out from the electrode to touch him.

“Fuck!” 

Jisung smiled down at Chan while he twitched. “Y’know, I think the next extension I’m gonna get for this guy… is gonna be a metal one. You can _brand_ people with the metal ones.” 

Pulling the wand away to avoid lingering in one spot, Jisung leaned down to whisper, quiet enough so only he could hear: “I read online that those _really_ hurt. But you love that. Right? Fuckin’ painslut.” Chan moaned at that. 

Jisung licked over his dry, cracked lips and called out to the small audience, extraordinarily loud above the crackly fizz of the wand: “everybody, watch this!” 

“Freak,” Hyunjin sneered. Minho elbowed Hyunjin, then shoved him forward like a sacrifice, wordlessly jerking his finger towards Chan’s limp cock. An implicit order. 

“Get to work,” Minho grunted, “ _freak._ ” 

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin slunk back to the table and took Chan’s cock in his mouth, more excited at the prospect of punishing Chan for his orgasm than with the idea of him cumming. Chan came fast and Hyunjin laughed around his dick as it gave a sad, sad little spurt of cum. He pulled off quick with a smarmy smile and tugged the final clothespin zipper off. 

“All done,” Jisung called out, unplugging the violet wand to let it cool down. 

Chan glinted like a chandelier as the ghoulish collection of metal clover clamps continued to bite into his body, hard. The dungeon’s lowlights offered just enough brilliance to illuminate Chan’s tired, shy smile. Jisung snuck up, rubbing Chan’s shoulder once, twice, before he began to remove the clamps from his boyfriend’s chest. 

Taking the clamps off seemed to hurt even more than putting them on. With each set Jisung removed, Chan arched off of the table in a desperate squeal. In appearance, it could’ve been mistaken for another orgasm. Jisung softly shushed him, and Hyunjin crept in to comfortingly run his too-big hands through Chan’s sweaty mop of hair. When the clamps had been removed, set aside for cleaning, Hyunjin came to Chan’s side and grabbed his thumb. “That was really impressive,” Hyunjin murmured appraisingly, keeping his voice mellow while Chan continued his descent back into his body. “I don’t think I could’ve done that.” 

“Yeah?” Chan looked up at Hyunjin, who was taking his hair out of his pigtails. A crescent of light razed out Hyunjin’s silhouette. Hyunjin gazed down at Chan with that typical, loving brand of jealousy. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna head out, okay? See you next time?” Hyunjin brought his hand to Chan’s forehead, raking his wet fringe to one side. 

“Of course,” Chan confirmed. Hyunjin kissed Chan’s cheek, trying and failing to hide his disgust at the tang of sweat. “Get outta here.”

During he and Hyunjin’s conversation, Jisung had skittered off to grab Chan a water bottle and to wet the old rag he kept in his backpack. Jisung glided a warm washcloth across the cluster of blush-red indentations on Chan’s stomach. Chan winced gently as the terry cloth brushed across his nipples, still tender and tense from clamps he’d been decked out in. “How do you feel?” Jisung asked, helping Chan off of the table. 

“So fucking good.” 

Jisung didn’t believe in hiding his emotions - especially not joy - so he beamed, and buried Chan in a bruising hug so deep that his welts pulsed with pain from the pressure. Chan just grinned, resting his chin in the safe, secret space that was tucked between Jisung’s neck and scrawny shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
